pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sonnets - Part 3
Included Sonnets Sonnet 4 :Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend :Upon thy self thy beauty's legacy? :Nature's bequest gives nothing, but doth lend, :And being frank she lends to those are free: :Then, beauteous niggard, why dost thou abuse :The bounteous largess given thee to give? :Profitless usurer, why dost thou use :So great a sum of sums, yet canst not live? :For having traffic with thy self alone, :Thou of thy self thy sweet self dost deceive: :Then how when nature calls thee to be gone, :What acceptable audit canst thou leave? :Thy unused beauty must be tombed with thee, :Which, used, lives th' executor to be Sonnet 5 :Those hours, that with gentle work did frame :The lovely gaze where every eye doth dwell, :Will play the tyrants to the very same :And that unfair which fairly doth excel; :For never-resting time leads summer on :To hideous winter, and confounds him there; :Sap checked with frost, and lusty leaves quite gone, :Beauty o'er-snowed and bareness every where: :Then were not summer's distillation left, :A liquid prisoner pent in walls of glass, :Beauty's effect with beauty were bereft, :Nor it, nor no remembrance what it was: :But flowers distill'd, though they with winter meet, :Leese but their show; their substance still lives sweet. Sonnet 31 :Thy bosom is endeared with all hearts, :Which I by lacking have supposed dead; :And there reigns Love, and all Love's loving parts, :And all those friends which I thought buried. :How many a holy and obsequious tear :Hath dear religious love stol'n from mine eye, :As interest of the dead, which now appear :But things remov'd that hidden in thee lie! :Thou art the grave where buried love doth live, :Hung with the trophies of my lovers gone, :Who all their parts of me to thee did give, :That due of many now is thine alone: :Their images I lov'd, I view in thee, :And thou (all they) hast all the all of me. Sonnet 51 :Thus can my love excuse the slow offence :Of my dull bearer when from thee I speed: :From where thou art why should I haste me thence? :Till I return, of posting is no need. :O! what excuse will my poor beast then find, :When swift extremity can seem but slow? :Then should I spur, though mounted on the wind, :In wingéd speed no motion shall I know, :Then can no horse with my desire keep pace. :Therefore desire, (of perfect'st love being made) :Shall neigh, no dull flesh, in his fiery race; :But love, for love, thus shall excuse my jade- :Since from thee going, he went wilful-slow, :Towards thee I'll run, and give him leave to go. Sonnet 74 :But be contented when that fell arrest :Without all bail shall carry me away, :My life hath in this line some interest, :Which for memorial still with thee shall stay. :When thou reviewest this, thou dost review :The very part was consecrate to thee. :The earth can have but earth, which is his due; :My spirit is thine, the better part of me. :So then thou hast but lost the dregs of life, :The prey of worms, my body being dead; :The coward conquest of a wretch's knife, :Too base of thee to be rememberèd. ::The worth of that is that which it contains, ::And that is this, and this with thee remains. Sonnet 126 :O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy power :Dost hold Time's fickle glass, his sickle, hour; :Who hast by waning grown, and therein show'st :Thy lovers withering, as thy sweet self grow'st. :If Nature, sovereign mistress over wrack, :As thou goest onwards, still will pluck thee back, :She keeps thee to this purpose, that her skill :May time disgrace and wretched minutes kill. :Yet fear her, O thou minion of her pleasure! :She may detain, but not still keep, her treasure: :Her audit (though delayed) answered must be, :And her quietus is to render thee. :( ) :( ) Cast David Ault - Sonnet 4 David Alexander McDonald - Sonnets 5 and 51 Philip Weber - Sonnet 31 R. Francis Smith - Sonnet 74 Kristen Bays - Sonnet 126 Category:Episodes